Alliances
An Alliance is formed by creating one in the Embassy. Forming an alliance costs and . After the required materials are gained, you can now form an alliance! But first, you need to make an alliance name (you can pick it, but once you confirm this name you cannot change it). After the alliance name comes your motto, which you can put whatever you want. Unlike the alliance name, you can change the motto whenever you want, and this is only available for the commander/second-in-command players. After that, your alliance is now truly formed. As the alliance is formed, you will receive applicants from other players to join your alliance. When this occurs, find the icon for invitees (only available for second-in-commands and the commander) Leveling Every alliance has a level which can be increased by gaining points that can be obtained in various ways. The following are the levels for the alliance and their required points to reach that level: *'Level 1:' 0 points *'Level 2:' 500 points *'Level 3:' 3000 points *'Level 4:' 7000 points *'Level 5:' 13500 points *'Level 6:' 25000 points *'Level 7:' 40000 points *'Level 8:' 65000 points *'Level 9:' 100000 points *'Level 10:' 180000 points *'Level 11:' 420000 points Alliance point scoring *'Log in:' Every day you do this the alliance gains 5 points. *'Battles:' Points are based on several conditions. Victorious battles result in points to your alliance, and losing battles results in a loss of points for the alliance. You can reach the negative zone with constant battle losses so be careful. *'Alliance instances:' Win or loose, you gain points, although winning yields much more points than loosing. *'Sea Wars:' Win or loose, you gain points, although winning yields much more points than loosing. Alliance Member Capacity (this is based on your alliance level, and increasing capacity requires alliance coins) *'Level 1:' 20 Players *'Level 2:' 24 Players *'Level 3:' 28 Players *'Level 4:' 32 Players *'Level 5:' 36 Players *'Level 6:' 40 Players *'Level 7:' 44 Players *'Level 8:' 48 Players *'Level 9:' 52 Players *'Level 10:' 56 Players *'Level 11:' 60 Players Knapsack This is where alliance coins donated and alliance equipment fragments are stored in. From here you can also view the Alliance equipment share information to see which members currently possess alliance equipment. = Alliances start with two initial buildings (Alliance Hall and Warehouse) and an initially-unusable Dock that can later be used for Sea Battles. Additional buildings can be purchased with Alliance Coins, Gold, and Crystal. To see a complete list of alliance buildings please see . Alliance battles require the player to build an alliance cell, where second-in-commands and the leader may declare war on other alliances. It is a primary method of obtaining alliance points and tests alliances against each other in battle. There are plenty of different battle maps that the game will use. Players have 3 "lives"; after those 3 "lives" expire, they cannot participate in that battle anymore, so plan wisely. There are 30 minutes in each battle; victory is obtained by capturing the enemy castle. If this does not occur, the game will instead check who has claimed the most outposts (castle and outlying areas); whoever has the most will win instead. Winning involves plundering the losing alliance's gold, crystal and if they have an alliance fragment, one random alliance gear fragment piece, in addition to points for the winning alliance. Player rewards include gold, crystal, experience, spar, sea stones and ingots. There are various equipment fragments that can be obtained (for each player, not the alliance), such as Holy Light fragments, Blood Talisman fragments, etc. To get the fragments, an instance must be completed successfully. A successful instance gives the alliance some points, and also resources. All alliance equipment fragments are given to the alliance, not in your inventory, and so are alliance coins, but personal fragments (Holy Light, Air Bash, etc) are put in each respective player's fragment knapsack. Some instances have two rounds while others have 3. * Durkton - Tier 3 equipment fragments reward * Bucaville - Tier 3 equipment fragments reward * Windchime Fort - Tier 3 equipment fragments reward * The Eastern Corridor - Tier 3 equipment fragments reward * Gate to the East - Tier 3 equipment fragments reward * Windwhisper Wood - Tier 3 equipment fragments reward * The Northern Waste - Tier 3 equipment fragments reward * Windroost Valley - Tier 4 equipment fragments reward ** Bonus: Alliance Coin, Alliance fragment reward * Fortside Wilderness - Tier 4 equipment fragments, ability fragment rewards ** Bonus: Alliance Coin, Alliance fragment reward. * The Fort Wall - Tier 4 equipment fragments, ability fragment rewards ** Bonus: Alliance Coin, Alliance fragment reward * Battle for the East '''- Tier 4 equipment fragments, ability fragments reward ** '''Bonus: Alliance Coin, Alliance fragment reward * Windrupt Cliff '''- Tier 4 equipment fragments, ability fragments reward ** '''Bonus: Alliance Coin, Alliance fragment reward * Shortsword Cemetery - Tier 4 equipment fragments, accessory fragments reward ** Bonus: Alliance fragment reward * Amitshire '''- Tier 4 equipment fragments, accessory fragments reward ** '''Bonus: Alliance fragment reward * Baker Street - Tier 4 equipment fragments, accessory fragments reward ** Bonus: Alliance fragment reward * Witch's Ridge - Tier 4 equipment fragments, accessory fragments reward ** Bonus: Plumedan Helmet fragment reward * Mio Beach '- Alliance reward; Plumedan Helmet fragment and Alliance Coin * 'Jutton Cliff '- Alliance reward; Plumedan Helmet fragment and Alliance Coin * 'Arcane Cavern ** 'Notes: Includes Magic Dragon Dorck, with 3 superpowered Heros (2 Behemoth 1 Berserker using Alliance gear), 2 superpowered shamans and priests (that heal 140) * 'Heart Lake * Brock Trail * Brock Volcano Sea Wars are a weekly, PvP event much like an Alliance battle. Sea Wars is very similar to an Alliance Battle, except rather then taking over the enemy castle, the alliances have a sea turtle that serves as their "guardian"; whoever's "guardian" falls first will lose. There are three different ships, costing a different amount of money. Better ships hold more and have more defense, but move slower then a cheaper one. Guardians are protected by four ships, two from front and behind. These ships are rather weak and can be easily destroyed by players with sufficient gear. The strength of a guardian is based on the ores mined; the more mines under an alliance's control, the faster the guardian levels. Higher guardian levels will result in more damage and health. A guardian does not deal much damage at first, but over time, it can destroy most units with ease. A guardian's attacks deal damage to every opposing unit. Guardians also have a spell that deals 7000 damage, pretty much killing everything in its path. Both ships with the guardian eventually collide within 30+ minutes (typically, they should arrive at the top middle spot in 30 minutes, but can be slightly delayed by players attacking them). Shipyards serve as a player respawn hub. Mines provide strength for the alliance's guardian. After one guardian dies, rewards are given and calculated. Rewards vary greatly based on participation, and include gold, crystal, experience, spar, magic hourglasses and sea stones for players. The winning alliance will get 5 alliance fragments and loot some gold/crystal from the losing alliance. The losing alliance gets 3 alliance fragments. Category:Alliance Category:Instance Category:Basic Articles Category:Alliance Articles